mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Alphabetical Listing
A * Abbott & Costello Meet the Invisible Man, 1951 *Ace in the Hole, 1951 *The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, 1955 *The Adventures of Robinson Crusoe, 1954 *An Affair to Remember, 1957 *The African Queen, 1952 *Alibi, 1929 *Alice in Wonderland, 1951 *All About Eve, 1950 *All Quiet on the Western Front, 1930 *All That Heaven Allows, 1955 *All the King's Men, 1949 *An American in Paris, 1951 *Anastasia, 1956 *Anchors Aweigh, 1945 *...And God Created Woman, 1956 *Animal Farm, 1954 *Anna Christie, 1930 *Anna Karenina, 1948 *Aparajito, 1956 *Around the World in Eighty Days, 1956 *As Young As You Feel, 1951 *The Asphalt Jungle, 1950 B * Baby Doll, 1956 *Bad Day at Black Rock, 1955 *Bad Girl, 1931 *The Bad Seed, 1956 *Bambi, 1942 *The Barbarian and the Geisha, 1958 *The Barefoot Contessa, 1954 *The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, 1953 *Bells of Rosarita, 1945 *The Bells of St. Mary's, 1945 *Beneath the 12-Mile Reef, 1953 *The Best Years of Our Lives, 1946 *The Bicycle Thief, 1949 *The Big Country, 1958 *The Big House, 1930 *The Big Sleep, 1946 *The Big Sombrero, 1949 *The Big Trail, 1930 *Bigger Than Life, 1956 *The Birth of a Nation, 1915 *The Bishop's Wife, 1947 *Black Narcissus, 1947 *The Black Scorpion, 1957 *Blackboard Jungle, 1955 *The Blob, 1958 *The Body Snatcher, 1945 *Born Yesterday, 1950 *Botany Bay, 1953 *The Bride of Frankenstein, 1935 *The Bridge on the River Kwai, 1957 *Bringing Up Baby, 1938 *The Broadway Melody, 1929 *Broken Lance, 1954 *The Brothers Karamazov, 1958 *Bulldog Drummond, 1929 *Bunco Squad, 1950 *Bus Stop, 1956 C * The Caine Mutiny, 1954 *Calamity Jane, 1953 *Call Northside 777, 1948 *Carmen Jones, 1954 *Casablanca, 1942 *Cat on a Hot TIn Roof, 1958 *Cheaper by the Dozen, 1950 *Un Chien Andalou, 1929 *Cimarron, 1931 *Citizen Kane, 1941 *City Lights, 1931 *Cloak and Dagger, 1946 *Come Back, Little Sheba, 1952 *A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, 1952 *The Conqueror, 1956 *The Court Jester, 1956 *Creature from the Black Lagoon, 1954 *Crime of Passion, 1957 *Crossfire, 1947 *The Cry Baby Killer, 1958 *The Curse of Frankenstein, 1957 *Cyrano de Bergerac, 1950 D *Damn Yankees, 1958 *Dangerous Crossing, 1953 *Dark Passage, 1947 *The Day the Earth Stood Still, 1951 *Death in the Garden, 1956 *Deception, 1946 *Decision Before Dawn, 1951 *The Defiant Ones, 1958 *Designing Woman, 1957 *Desk Set, 1957 *Les Diaboliques, 1955 *Dial M for Murder, 1954 *Diary of a Country Priest, 1954 *The Divine Lady, 1929 *The Divorcee, 1930 *Do Ankhen Barah Haath, 1958 *Doctor in the House, 1955 *Doll Face, 1945 *The Dolly Sisters, 1945 *Donovan's Brain, 1953 *Double Indemnity, 1944 *Duck Soup, 1933 E *Earth vs. the Flying Saucers, 1956 *East Lynne, 1931 *East of Eden, 1955 *Egypt By Three, 1953 *Elevator to the Gallows, 1958 *Les Enfants du Paradis, 1946 *Les Enfants Terribles, 1952 *The Enforcer, 1951 *Executive Suite, 1954 F *A Face in the Crowd, 1957 *Fanfan la Tulipe, 1953 *Fantasia, 1940 *A Farewell to Arms, 1957 *Father of the Bride, 1950 *Fear Strikes Out, 1957 *Fire Down Below, 1957 *Five, 1951 *Five Star Final, 1931 *Flamingo Road, 1949 *The Fly, 1958 *Forbidden Planet, 1956 *Force of Evil, 1948 *The Fountainhead, 1949 *Frankenstein, 1931 *A Free Soul, 1931 *Friendly Persuasion, 1956 *From Here to Eternity, 1953 *The Front Page, 1931 *Funny Face, 1957 G *Gentleman's Agreement, 1947 *Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, 1953 *The Ghost and Mrs. Muir , 1947 *Giant, 1956 *Gigi, 1958 *Gilda, 1946 *The Girl Can't Help It, 1956 *Glen or Glenda?, 1953 *The Glenn Miller Story, 1954 *Going My Way, 1944 *Gojira, 1955 *The Gold Rush, 1925 *Gone with the Wind, 1939 *Grand Hotel, 1932 *La Grande Illusion, 1938 *The Grapes of Wrath, 1940 *The Great Ziegfeld, 1936 *The Greatest Show on Earth, 1952 *Gunfight at the O.K. Corral, 1957 *Guys and Dolls, 1955 H *The H-Man, 1958 *Hamlet, 1948 *Harvey, 1950 *Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison, 1957 *Hell and High Water, 1954 *Henry V, 1946 *The High and the Mighty, 1954 *High Noon, 1952 *High School Confidential, 1958 *His Majesty O'Keefe, 1954 *The Hitch-Hiker, 1953 *Holiday, 1930 *The Hollywood Revue of 1929, 1929 *Hondo, 1953 *House of Wax, 1953 *The House on Telegraph Hill, 1951 *How Green Was My Valley, 1941 *How to Marry a Millionaire, 1953 *The Hunchback of Notre Dame, 1956 I *I Confess, 1953 *I Shot Jesse James, 1949 *Ikiru, 1956 *I'll Cry Tomorrow, 1955 *The Importance of Being Earnest, 1952 *In Old Arizona, 1929 *The Incredible Shrinking Man, 1951 *The Inspector General, 1949 *Invasion of the Body Snatchers, 1951 *Invasion U.S.A., 1952 *It Happened in Brooklyn, 1947 *It Happened One Night, 1934 *It! The Terror from Beyond Space, 1958 *It's a Wonderful Life, 1946 *Ivanhoe, 1952 J *Jailhouse Rock, 1957 *The Jazz Singer, 1927 *Jeux Interdits, 1952 *Johnny Tremain, 1957 *Julius Caesar, 1953 *Jungle Book, 1942 K *Key Largo, 1948 *Killers from Space, 1954 *Killer's Kiss, 1955 *The Killing, 1956 *The King and I, 1956 *King Creole, 1958 *A King in New York, 1957 *King Kong, 1933 *King Solomon's Mines, 1950 *Kiss Me Deadly, 1955 *Kiss Them for Me, 1957 *Kronos, 1957 L *Lady and the Tramp, 1955 *The Lady from Shanghai, 1948 *Lady in the Lake, 1947 *Lady on a Train, 1945 *The Ladykillers, 1956 *The Last Command, 1928 *The Last Time I Saw Paris, 1954 *Laura, 1944 *Legend of the Lost, 1957 *The Letter, 1929 *The Letter, 1940 *Libeled Lady, 1936 *The Life of Emile Zola, 1937 *Limelight, 1952 *Little Fugitive, 1953 *Little Men, 1940 *Little Women, 1949 *Lonelyhearts, 1958 *The Long, Hot Summer, 1958 *Lost in a Harem, 1944 *The Lost Weekend, 1945 *Love Happy, 1950 *Love in the Afternoon, 1957 *Love is a Many-Splendored Thing, 1955 *Love Me or Leave Me, 1955 *Love Me Tender, 1956 *The Love Parade, 1929 *Lust for Life, 1956 M *Madame Bovary, 1949 *Madame X, 1929 *Mädchen in Uniform, 1958 *Magnificent Obsession, 1954 *Make Mine Music, 1946 *The Maltese Falcon, 1941 *The Man from Planet X, 1951 *The Man in the Grey Flannel Suit, 1956 *The Man in the White Suit, 1952 *Man of a Thousand Faces, 1957 *The Man Who Came to Dinner, 1942 *The Man Who Knew Too Much, 1956 *Man With a Movie Camera, 1929 *Marjorie Morningstar, 1958 *Martin Luther, 1953 *Marty, 1955 *The Men, 1950 *Mildred Pierce, 1945 *Min and Bill, 1930 *Miracle on 34th Street, 1947 *Les Miserables, 1952 *Mister Roberts, 1955 *Moby Dick, 1956 *Modern Times, 1936 *Mogambo, 1953 *Monkey Business, 1952 *The Monolith Monsters, 1957 *Monsieur Verdoux, 1947 *The Monster That Challenged the World, 1957 *Monte Carlo, 1930 *Morocco, 1930 *Moulin Rouge, 1952 *Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, 1939 *Mrs. Miniver, 1942 *The Mummy's Ghost, 1944 *Murder, My Sweet, 1944 *Mutiny on the Bounty, 1935 N *The Naked City, 1948 *The Naked Truth, 1958 *Neptune's Daughter, 1949 *Niagara, 1953 *Night and Day, 1946 *The Night of the Hunter, 1955 *Nightmare Alley, 1947 *Nights of Cabiria, 1957 *Ninotchka, 1939 *No Way Out, 1950 *Notorious, 1946 O *Objective, Burma!, 1945 *Of Human Bondage, 1934 *Of Mice and Men, 1939 *Oklahoma!, 1955 *Old Yeller, 1957 *On the Waterfront, 1954 *Operation Pacific, 1951 *Othello, 1955 *Our Town, 1940 P *Pal Joey, 1957 *Panic in the Streets, 1950 *Pat and Mike, 1952 *Pather Panchali, 1955 *Paths of Glory, 1957 *The Pearl of Death, 1944 *Pete Kelly's Blues, 1955 *Peter Pan, 1952 *Peyton Place, 1957 *The Philadelphia Story, 1940 *Pickup on South Street, 1953 *Picnic, 1955 *The Picture of Dorian Gray, 1945 *Pinocchio, 1940 *A Place in the Sun, 1951 *The Postman Always Rings Twice, 1946 *The Pride and the Passion, 1957 *The Prince and the Showgirl, 1957 Q * The Quiet American, 1958 *The Quiet Man, 1952 *Quo Vadis, 1951 R * The Rainmaker, 1956 *Raintree County, 1957 *Rear Window, 1954 *Rebecca, 1940 *Rebel Without a Cause, 1955 *The Red Badge of Courage, 1951 *The Red Balloon, 1957 *Red Planet Mars, 1951 *The Red Shoes, 1948 *Richard III, 1956 *The River, 1951 *River of No Return, 1954 *The Road to Bali, 1952 *The Robe, 1953 *Rocketship X-M, 1950 *Roman Holiday, 1953 *Romance, 1930 *Romeo and Juliet, 1936 *Rope, 1948 *The Royal Family of Broadway, 1930 S * Sabrina, 1954 *Sadie Thompson, 1928 *Samurai I: Musashi Miyamoto, 1955 *Santa Fe Trail, 1940 *Sawdust and Tinsel, 1956 *Sayonara, 1957 *Scaramouche, 1952 *Scared to Death, 1947 *The Screaming Skull, 1958 *Scrooge, 1951 *The Sea Chase, 1955 *The Searchers, 1956 *The Set-Up, 1949 *Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. 1954 *Seven Samurai, 1956 *The Seven Year Itch, 1955 *Shane, 1953 *She Done Him Wrong, 1933 *She Wore a Yellow Ribbon, 1949 *A Ship Comes In, 1928 *Shock!, 1946 *Singin' in the Rain, 1952 *Skippy, 1931 *The Smallest Show on Earth, 1957 *Smiles of a Summer Night, 1955 *The Smiling Lieutenant, 1931 *The Snake Pit, 1948 *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, 1937 *The Snows of Kilamanjaro, 1952 *South Pacific, 1958 *The Southerner, 1945 *The Spiral Staircase, 1946 *The Spirit of St. Louis, 1957 *Stage Fright, 1950 *Stagecoach, 1939 *Stalag 17, 1953 *A Star is Born, 1954 *La Strada, 1956 *Strangers on a Train, 1951 *Street Angel, 1928 *A Streetcar Named Desire, 1951 *Sudden Fear, 1952 *Summer with Monika, 1955 *Summertime, 1955 *Sunrise, 1927 *Sunset Boulevard, 1950 *Sweet Smell of Success, 1957 T *A Tale of Two Cities, 1953 *Tammy and the Bachelor, 1957 *Tea for Two, 1950 *Teacher's Pet, 1957 *The Teahouse of the August Moon, 1956 *The Ten Commandments, 1956 *Their Own Desire, 1929 *Them!, 1954 *The Thing from Another World, 1951 *The Third Man, 1950 *Thirty Seconds Over Tokyo, 1944 *Three Coins in the Fountain, 1954 *The Three Faces of Eve, 1957 *Three Guys Named Mike, 1951 *The Three Musketeers, 1948 *Three Violent People, 1957 *Time Limit, 1957 *Titanic, 1953 *To Catch a Thief 1955 *To Have and Have Not, 1945 *To Hell and Back, 1955 *Top Hat, 1935 *Touch of Evil, 1958 *A Town Like Alice, 1956 *The Treasure of the Sierra Madre, 1948 *Tripoli, 1950 *Twelve o'Clock High, 1950 U *Ugetsu, 1954 *Umberto D., 1955 *Unknown World, 1951 V *Vertigo, 1958 W * The Wages of Fear, 1955 *War and Peace, 1956 *We're Not Married!, 1952 *When Worlds Collide, 1951 *White Heat, 1949 *Wild is the Wind, 1957 *The Wild One, 1953 *Will Success Spoil Rock Hunter?, 1957 *Wings, 1927 *With a Song in My Heart, 1952 *Witness for the Prosecution, 1957 *The Wizard of Oz, 1939 *A Woman of Paris, 1923 *Written on the Wind, 1956 *The Wrong Man, 1956 *Wuthering Heights, 1939 XYZ * Yankee Doodle Dandy, 1942 *You Can't Take It With You, 1938 *Zero Hour!, 1957 # * 3:10 to Yuma, 1957 *5 Steps to Danger, 1957 *7th Heaven, 1927 *12 Angry Men, 1957 *20 Million Miles to Earth, 1957 *49th Parallel, 1942